Choosing Between
by Mizuka16
Summary: Set in 2k7 movie story line. Leo is gone for 2 years. But when he returns, some events happens that will change the turtle boys. Don and Raph are the ones more at a lost. Rated K  Complete fanfic won't be submit . Many genres: Family, friendship, angst.
1. Chapter 1: Lady Luck

Chapter 1: Lady Luck

New York city, 2 a.m in the morning. The city is quiet, but not asleep, as it was at night when criminals were doing what they only knew to do: Illegal stuff.

Even if the police tried their best, and even if they did correctly their job, it was not enough. It will be never enough.

That is why someone had to do something. Anything was acceptable. From whoever.

All that matters is that justice is brought. In a good, or bad way.

Flying through the air with high, precise jumps, a figure emerged from the shadows of the night. Stopping in a roof, the figure switched on a radio, paying close attention.

-We got information of an illegal exchange being held at an abandoned warehouse in Brooklyn. Go there immediately and surround them.-

''You don't have to tell me twice''

Turning off the radio, the figure quickly moved from roof to roof, in a fast rhythm, toward its destination.

''No, sir, the mouse is not an animal, and it doesn't bite…You use it to control the pointer of the PC, sir''

Donatello was pocking his keyboard, trying to get a hold of his fading patience. He liked helping people, mostly with computers and electronic things, but his IT Tech support work was driving him crazy lately. He just kept being called by rude and silly people with no patience, and that didn't help him with his work and help, or with anything.

''Sir, please try to plug in again, and check your net connection. What? No, sir, I'm not mocking you, sir! I'm just trying to help you, sir!''

After some struggling, Donatello managed to resolve his customer's problem. Throwing his transmitter on the table, he caressed his temples, trying to relax a bit. He stood up and shut down his computers, calling it a day off.

Donatello came out of his work place and entered the kitchen. His stomach growled, asking for food. He patted his belly and looked for some pizza left-over. He found five boxes of pizza in a pile, and inspected them one by one.

First box: Four cheeses pizza. Master Splinter's favourite. Was it because he was a rat? Who knew.

Second box: Pepperoni. That was Michelangelo's pizza. Not pleasant to his taste.

Third box: Ham and pineapple. Leonardo's favourite pizza. He liked ham, but the pineapple somehow killed the pizza.

Fourth box: Barbecue. Raphael's one. He didn't like spicy food.

Fifth and final box: Lox with cheese. He's favourite. Now that was a strange pizza. But heck, as long as it had fish… mainly lox.

Donatello took two of the three pieces of lox with cheese pizza that were left and put them in the microwave. While it heated, he looked around. Nobody in sight. Well, pretty much obvious since it was 01:30 a.m in the morning. Everyone was sleeping.

He took the pieces out and sat down in the table. He began eating, but couldn't help, as always, to keep thinking. He wasn't sleepy at all, even though he was tired from working. He wanted -and needed- to get distracted, somehow. But he couldn't do much noise…

He decided he would go gather some new supplies from the garbage place that he could find or transform in useful things. Outside the lair, he could do whatever he wanted, and didn't awake anyone.

Decision made, as soon he finished eating, he set the plate in the counter and went to gather his 'magic' bag. All ready and set, he exited the lair and hopped on his bike, riding it through the sewer until he found the desired manhole. Leaving his bike near the stair, he climbed up, and pushed the cover up, looking around. At this hour, no-one was in the streets, but he still moved carefully.

Getting near the garbage place, Donatello began searching among the trash for whatever he could find useful. It was entertaining to discover things, and it was more entertaining to make them useful again.

Suddenly, he heard steps getting closer, so he quickly hid behind a big pile of trash. A group of men appeared out of nowhere, and walked around the place.

*Who the shell are this guys, and what are they doing at a garbage place at THIS hour? Lady Luck must hate me or something*

Donatello angrily glared at the backs of the newcomers, hoping they would leave soon. Unfortunately for him, they weren't going to leave anytime soon, as it seemed they were searching for something, or someone.

''Man, why do we have to check this place? It's stinks like hell!'' One of the men was agitated for the bad smell.

''Shut up and search. We can't have any unwelcome guests in our party'' Said another as he was checking a torn car.

''I don't think anyone would hide in a garbage place…'' Another one said in a low voice.

''Can't tell until we don't check. Don't forget to search even the smallest thing''

After hearing that, Donatello thought he had to find a better hiding place to stay out of sight, and searched for it. A bit away was a warehouse. He could hide there until they were gone. He moved stealthily to pass unnoticed and made his way inside the warehouse.

For his misfortune, once again, going inside the warehouse was the wrong way of action. He found the 'party' those guys were talking about. And it was a Big party.

*God, why am I having such bad luck today…*

Donatello took his bo staff and prepared himself. There were around 30 guys, and all were armed with guns. Just great.

''Shoot that freak! Now!'' Said a guy in a white coat with sunglasses, pointing at Donatello.

He quickly hid behind some boxes, covering from the fire. He had to think of a plan, and fast. He couldn't take 30 armed guys alone. He looked desperately for a way out or something helpful. The boxes weren't holding for much longer. Wait a minute, that's it!

Donatello pushed as hard as he could the boxes, trying to make them fall upon his attackers. Some of them actually fell, and took out some of them. Taking advantage of the disorder provoked by the falling boxes, he kicked the remaining guys butts.

All 30 out cold. Only one remained, the guy in the white coat. The boss probably. Getting closer, he pointed his bo staff in his direction.

''Party is over'' Donatello felt like Leo saying that. It was so cool looking… well, cool!

''No, the party has just begun'' The boss took out a remote control and hit a red button.

Ok, Donatello knew red buttons were a bad thing. Suddenly, from the front door of the warehouse appeared a big robot that resembled a dog. Lady luck completely hated him.

''It will be a good time to try out my new puppy''

Donatello hated being right.

The doggie robot launched at him, trying to bite his shell out. Donatello dodged as best as he could, but the puppy managed to hit him with his robotic paw. Crashing against the wall, he felt dizzy, but the puppy looked like he wanted to play some more with him. He was hit several times, until he fell on the floor, exhausted.

''Note to self: Never, EVER, go gather stuff ALONE in the middle of the night, and definitely not without resting''

Donatello tried to get on his feet, but his stamina was at its limit. He could barely move, less alone attack. How was he going to beat that big robo-dog?

''You should learn not to enter in private parties, or it may cost you your life, freak. Well, I'm sorry to say this, but is already too late for you to learn anything''

The boss looked at Donatello in disgust, turning his back and making his depart.

''W-Wait…!''

The puppy, without warning, pushed Donatello onto the ground, and raised a paw, making 3 claws appear. Donatello groaned, half-eyeing the claws.

Funny, the dog was really playing with him.

''I'm doomed'' Donatello closed his eyes and protected himself with his arms, in a futile attend to protect his life from the descending claws.

He heard a clash of metal objects. That was the incorrect sound. His flesh was not made of metal. He opened one eye, and saw a grey object in front of him. He reached out, and touched the object. It was a mail. And it moved. It was a person!

Donatello opened his eyes completely and saw a figure holding a chain. So the metal sound was from the chain stopping the claw. Someone actually appeared and saved his life.

Maybe Lady Luck didn't hate him that much.

The figure pushed the dog back, and the robo-dog growled. Turning around, the figure took Donatello in his arms and jumped to a corner, where he put him down. Donatello looked at his savior, and recognized him instantly.

''That helmet…you're the Nightwatcher!''

Donatello couldn't believe his eyes. Well, he wasn't surprised to see the Nightwatcher bringing his 'justice', it was the fact that he decided to save him, a mutant turtle. Without a word, the Nightwatcher let his 'chains of justice' fell on the floor, and he launched at the robot.

The puppy, more angrier than before, also made its attack. But unfortunately for the dog, the Nightwatcher dodge his claws and hit very hard on its robotic body, making big bumps.

Preferring to stop the dog's movements, the Nightwatcher attacked one of the legs, and teared/ripped it apart. The robot fell on the floor, unable to move anymore. Jumping on it, he hit the robots face over and over again, until it shut down.

As always, the Nightwatcher claimed victory. But it was not over yet. He looked at the white coated guy, who fell on the ground, scared to death.

''You freaks! All of you! You just keep popping out of nowhere! Get away from me! Get away fr-''

The Nightwatcher took his collar, and pushed him up. Raising a fist, he hit as hard as he could the guy, sending him flying in the process. Crunching his fingers, he went near his collapsed body, and kicked it, more than once.

Donatello didn't know how the Nightwatcher acted, but he looked like he wanted to beat the guy to death. Well, he was a bad guy, sure, but that didn't mean he deserved to be beaten up like that.

Rising from the floor, he went near the Nightwatcher to stop him. He put his hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

''Stop it, please. Let the police find him and take him. I'm sure he has learned the lesson''

The Nightwatcher just looked at him, no word said. Donatello wondered if he was mute or something.

''D-D…Die!'' The guy took out a gun and pointed it at Donatello.

Clearly sensing danger, the Nightwatcher pushed Donatello to the side, and when the gun was shoot, it contacted his head. The Nightwatcher feel to the ground with a heavy thump.

Donatello watched him fall, eyes big as plates. Enraged, he took his bo staff and hit the guy's head as hard as he could, making him unconscious. Damn stupid criminal. He had a gun all this time.

*Stupid me, I should have see it coming* Donatello felt guilty, as if he was him who had shoot the Nightwatcher.

Donatello heard the noisy sound of the police cars alarms. Great, now he had to evade the police. Getting the Nightwatcher from the ground, he took him out of there, inside the safety of the sewer. Putting him down, Donatello inspected his head.

With the helmet on, he couldn't see if the bullet reached his head or not. He had to remove it.

…But that meant revealing his identity.

Donatello felt unsure of what to do. But his responsible side showed up, telling him to check him out after saving his life twice.

Donatello put his hands on the helmet, and slowly took it off. He let go of the helmet when he saw who was behind it all this time.

''…Raph!''

He couldn't believe his eyes, for the second, or maybe third time in that day. Raphael WAS the Nightwatcher.

''Seems ya didn't learn any manners. How dare ya take off ma' helmet''

Raphael opened his eyes and glared at Donatello. He felt a bit dizzy, but he managed to sit up.

''You…you idiot!'' Donatello was thinking too many things at the same time, and that was all he could manage to say.

''Yeah, I knew you wouldn't accept me as a vigilante'' Raphael scratched his head, an unnoticeable sadness in his voice.

''No, you fool! You could have died!''

Raphael looked at Donatello in surprise. He thought he meant the idiot for becoming a vigilante, but it was because he was worried for him being shot to the head. Donatello looked so scared and worried, as if he really thought he could have lost one of his dear brothers.

''Oh, come on Don. The helmet is pretty thick, so not even a bullet can go through. See? Ma' head's just fine''

Trying to look perfectly fine, as he was, Raphael patted the helmet, while his other hand caressed his forehead. This didn't calm Donatello down at all.

''Besides, If I didn't push ya, you would be dead right now. And before that, I saved ya from the big robot.''

Donatello opened his mouth, but shut it quickly. Raphael was right, and he was glad he saved him, but… but he could have been dead instead. That single thought produced a chill down his spine, scaring him very much.

''Why did you take the shoot for me?''

Ok, Donatello knew the answer. Raphael was the most protective of them, and he would gladly give his life to save them, but he would also do the same for him.

Still, he couldn't help the question escape his lips. Raphael eyed him, a raised eyebrow for the sudden, unexpected question.

''Come on, isn't it obvious? I had a helmet. And I knew my helmet would protect me''

Donatello looked up, incredulity painted in his face. He… wasn't expecting that answer. Or more like, he didn't want that answer. Why, he didn't know. But he knew it was a foolish answer.

''You didn't know it could protect you 100%!''

Raphael sighed and rolled his eyes. He put his hand on Donatello's shoulder, trying to reassure him.

''Donnie, don't exaggerate. I'm fine, we are both fine. That's what counts, bro''

Donatello thought it was better to leave it like that. They were both fine, so yes, it was what really mattered. And, it wasn't the first time they had their lives in the line.

Changing the topic, he still had one question to ask. About the Nightwatcher.

''…I'm also angry about you being the Nightwatcher. Why did you become it?''

''Another question with an obvious answer. Evil doesn't rest, Donnie. Like someone I know''

Donatello knew Raphael meant Leonardo, who still hasn't return home. But he knew Leonardo was going to come back. And he wanted Raphael to believe that too.

''Raph, you know Leo will come back soon''

Raphael stoop up quickly, agitating his arm furiously.

''Who said I wanted him to come back? We don't need him. We can handle ourselves''

Donatello also stoop up, trying to put some sense into his brother's head.

''No Raph, we can't, and you know it''

Raphael looked at him, a venomous glare of warning piercing Donatello's skull.

''Are you scared of being on your own, Don? You think you can't do anything without Leo's help? Don't be such a baby''

''I'm not being a baby, Raph. You know as well as I do that we need Leo. We have always been together, for everything, and… we're a team. That will never change''

Raphael looked down, pain visible in his face. He shrugged it off, and turned around, ready to leave. This conversation kept going for too long.

''If we are together for everything, then tell me why he left alone and hasn't return in years. I don't think he cares about us at all''

''That's not true, Raph! Of course he cares about us!''

Raphael turned to face him, anger ringing in his voice, more clearly than before. He pointed a finger at Donatello.

''Then, why hasn't he returned yet? Can you answer me that!''

''Well, that's because…''

Donatello felt silent, once again. He really didn't know why Leo hasn't return yet. He couldn't do anything but hug his arm, lacking confidence. Raphael stepped back a bit, and lowed his voice.

''Heh, not even you have an answer to that, genius''

Raphael climbed up the manhole, and disappeared in the shadows of the night. Donatello put his back against the wall, letting himself fall down to the ground, slowly, until he was sitting. He hugged his legs and used his arms as a cushion. He looked at nothing in particular, sadness filling his heart, trying desperately not to cry.

He was so exhausted, his mind decided to shut down. His eyes closed, and he fell asleep there, on the cold floor of the sewer, in the loneliness of the night.

Lady Luck hated him. Definitely.

* * *

That was longer than expected. But the readers don't mind that XP Sorry if there are errors or characters being OOC, is my first attempt at a fanfic, and english is not my first language ^^;

Hope you enjoy it! =)


	2. Chapter 2: Early Breakfast

Chapter 2: Early breakfast

Donatello woke up at the feeling of water in his face. He blinked a few times, and yawned. He groaned, his body ached all over. He stretched his back, hearing his bones crunch. He knew that falling asleep sitting on the sewer with no guard on was exactly the same as sure death, but he couldn't help it. Yesterday he was so exhausted, he had a horrible night.

Not wanting to remember anymore, he shook his head and stood up, with difficulty, as his muscles were totally numb. He cleaned the water on his face, and looked up. Drops of water welcomed his sight, and he stepped back so he wouldn't get any more water on his face and eyes.

It was probably raining outside, but he had to check how much time he was asleep. He climbed the stairs and pushed up the cover of the manhole, looking outside. It was raining as expected, but the sun wasn't totally out yet. It was still dawn.

If he hurried, he could get to the lair before anyone woke up and missed him. That way no explanations had to be told. And he didn't plan on telling anyone that last night he broke the rule of not going out alone because he was bored, got attack because of it and was saved by Raphael and discovered HE was the Nightwatcher.

He climbed onto his bike, and made his way back home. While riding, he remembered how Raphael was shot just to save him, and the fool thought he was more than alright just because of a helmet. He also remembered their conversation, which made him feel very sad and powerless.

Donatello sighed deeply, and scratched his eyes. Right now wasn't the time to think about his brother's actions or feelings. He was still tired, and he knew that he would have to us his energy to fake he was perfectly fine, and to get through their training sessions.

Today was going to be another horrible day for him.

Raphael stomped inside his room, throwing his perforated helmet in the corner. He let his body fall on his hammock, not bothering to take his Nightwatcher's outfit off. He simply stayed there, looking at the ceiling, something he had been doing the last 4 years quite often, whenever he felt bad about something, or had a problem, or something to think about.

Right now, he needed to think. Donatello was totally convinced that Leonardo was going to come back home soon, and that he was training for them. Because he really cared for his brothers.

He groaned, he knew that as well. He just felt…abandoned. Somehow. And he didn't like that one bit. He wanted him to come back soon too. But he knew he was going to react brusquely to him, for spending two goddamn years out there.

He rolled on his back, and sat on his hammock. He better took out his outfit before… wait. Donatello already knew he was the Nightwatcher, he just found out yesterday. Knowing him, he will probably tell Master Splinter about it, so no need to hide anymore. But still, he didn't feel like walking around the lair with clothes, especially not in an armour.

''Raph, you awake bro?''

Oh, great. Michelangelo just had to come get him. Ohhhh no, he wasn't letting him know. HE would definitely NOT keep it a secret.

He didn't answer, but instead took the clothes as fast as he could, hiding them in a shelf under some magazines and equipment.

''Raphieeee???''

God, was Michelangelo an insisting one. He better answer before he came inside. With a husky voice, he replied to his call, sounding annoyed.

''Yeah, Mikey, I'm awake, stop bothering me''

''Such temper so early in the morning!! Geez''

He heard footsteps getting away from the door, and sighed in relief. He finished taking off the clothes, and put his belt on. He left his room and went to the kitchen. Nobody except Michelangelo was there. Weird.

''What time is it?'' He opened the fridge, looking for a bottle of orange juice.

''Dude, you're living underground or something?'' Michelangelo gulped down his throat a piece of left pizza.

Raphael just raised an eyebrow, not believing his brother remark. He went to the closet and took a bowl and a glass.

''Just answer''

''It's around 7:00 a. m''

Ok… that was early. The earlier they had breakfast was at 8 a.m. No wonder nobody was awake. He sat down near his brother, placing his bowl and glass on the table. He filled the glass with orange juice.

''You fell from you're bed or something?'' Raphael mocked his little brother, knowing this was totally wrong with his habits. Michelangelo stuck his tongue out at him, but replied nonetheless.

''Well, I heard someone making noise, and woke up. I tried to go back to sleep, but I was too curious about who it was''

Raphael pointed at the cereal box near his brother's arm, and Michelangelo handed it over to him. He filled the bowl with milk, and then with cereals. He didn't remember making any… Oh. He remembered he threw the helmet angrily on the floor.

''So… do you know who it was?'' Raphael began drinking his orange juice, hoping Michelangelo was clueless.

''I'm not sure, but I think it was Donnie''

Raphael chocked on the juice, spilling it all over the table and floor, coughing hard. He said Donnie!?

''Raph, you ok??''

Michelangelo eyed his older brother, a worried look on his face. Raphael put his arm up, indicating he was fine, and didn't need help.

''Y-Yeah, it just went the wrong side… anyway, you sure it was Don?''

''Well, I saw his bike near the entrance, and the seat was warm''

Raphael couldn't comprehend how Michelangelo was so clever sometimes and so stupid another times. Well, Michelangelo was MADE to not make sense.

''I wonder where did he went so early?'' Michelangelo was thinking hard, his face was on his open palm, and had an eyebrow lifted.

That wasn't the correct question. The question was: Why did he appear AT morning? After leaving Donatello there in the sewer because he got angry with their little chat, he thought he came back right away. But it seemed not.

''You know what'' Michelangelo stood up ''Let's go and ask him''

''No, Mikey, don't'' Raphael stopped him. Michelangelo just tilted his head in confusion.

''Why not? Don't you wanna know?''

Of course he wanted to know. More than him, actually. But he knew it was best to leave Donatello right now. After last night, he probably wasn't in the mood to talk, or anything of the sort.

''Just… don't poke around his business. He will tell us if he wants to'' Taking a napkin, Raphael began cleaning the mess he made.

''This isn't fair. I never know what's going on with you, guys'' Michelangelo pouted, preparing to leave ''So much for being a happy, trusting family''

Raphael sighed, he was quite right. They had began to be lest confident with each other. And it all started since Leo left.

''Damn you Leo… you better come back soon, everything is a mess here since you're gone''

* * *

Back with more chapters of this story. Almost forgot about when I went back to DA ^^; Please, remember English is not my first language, and also that I have difficulties with description and vocabulary TAT

Hope you all enjoy!! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Powerless

Chapter 3: Powerless

Raphael kicked a chair furiously, and stormed out of the kitchen, a frown placed in his face, as he was not only angry, but confused.

Angry because of Leonardo. And confused because of Donatello.

But it was part of his daily life: His brother's existence was to torment and annoy the shell out of him. Leonardo was always there to fight with him and control him if he crossed the line, which was more often than he wanted to. Michelangelo was there to piss him off, but they also had great fun together. And Donatello… he was there for his lack of knowledge, but he was the most reserved one of them. It was difficult to figure out what was crossing his mind. At least for him.

Raphael growled, feeling his head beginning to ache for the deep thinking. He shut his room's door behind him, and began punching his kicking bag, trying to throw out all of his rage, so he could relax.

Because of his lack of sleep, he soon found himself worn-out, sore muscled screamed at him to stop the dance he so much liked to do with his kicking bag. He moved to his hammock, and prepared to sleep, even if it was morning already. Well, he had been doing that during the last two years, since Leonardo went to Central America.

He kicked his own shell mentally, for thinking about Leonardo again. He needed to sleep, and he told his mind he was going to sleep NOW.

A bipping noise echoed in a dark, messy room. A light green skinned hand reached out from under a mattress to put a stop to whatever was producing such annoying noise.

After some failed taunts, the hand found the object producing such disturbance. Brown eyes opened with difficulty, feeling heavy. Moving slowly, the eyes looked at the reddish numbers that glared back at them. 8 a .m.

Donatello groaned, hitting his pillow with his head. He forgot about turning off his alarm clock. He had only slept for one hour and a half, but even though he was used to stay awake all night with his inventions, he wasn't used to having an aching body without rest.

He turned in his bed, accommodating his shell. He thought about going and have breakfast, say hello if he needed to, and come back to sleep. Or he could simply not go at all, and stay in his comfy, warm bed the rest of he morning until lunch.

Excuse? His stomach hurt. Such an easy, lame excuse wasn't really acceptable for him normally, but for one day, it could work. If not, he could always say he was also working late last night.

Talking about last night, he couldn't help but think about Raphael. Was he alright? He was angry, as usual, but he was probably also sad. Or so he thought. Leonardo's absence was affecting everyone, Raphael was no exception. But they had to bear with it, be strong, and wait for his return.

He hoped Leonardo came back home soon, this was beginning to get out of hand. But he knew the apocalypse would come greet the lair as soon as he came back. With Raphael as his host.

Donatello sighed, he didn't want any more conflicts in the family. Heck, they had to rely on each other because the human world rejected them. They couldn't spend time having such stupid quarrels with each other.

His train of thoughts was interrupted with a knock on his door. Donatello rotated his head and lifted an eyebrow at the sudden call. Who the shell was it? He feared who could it be.

''Donnie, you awake?''

Oh, it wasn't Raphael, but Michelangelo. He was a bit relieved for that fact, though he didn't exactly understand why. He knew he had to talk again with Raphael, after all. He guessed he just needed some time for himself to think abou-

''Doooonnniieee…??''

Donatello shook his head to clear his mind from more disturbing thoughts. He pulled himself out of his adored bed, and made his way to the door, opening it to greet his young brother. Michelangelo was smiling at him, and waving his hand softly.

''What do you need, Mikey?''

Donatello tried his best to not look irritated, but simply recently awake. The sooner he helped Michelangelo, the sooner he could go back to his awaiting warm bed.

''It's already past eight. Aren't you going to have breakfast?''

Donatello was about to tell him no, and his already thought excuses. But his stomach thought he should go and fill his belly. He could also make good use of a cup of coffee.

He stepped outside his room, and closed the door. He patted Michelangelo's shoulder, and answered back with his own soft smile.

''Sure, let's go have breakfast''

Michelangelo's smile grew wider, and he led the way to the kitchen. There was no-one there, no Master Splinter, no Raphael, and of course… no Leonardo.

Donatello took the bottle of milk from the table and put it in the worktop, right next to the coffee maker. He began preparing a jar of coffee, and turned his head to look at Michelangelo, who was sitting in a chair already, watching his actions.

''You want some, Mikey?''

''No, thanks''

Michelangelo agitated his hand, and Donatello simply shrugged his shoulders. He took a cup from the closet and filled half of it with coffee, and the other half with milk. He also took a little pot with sugar and added some.

Donatello grabbed two slices of bread and put them in the toaster. He waited the three minutes they needed to toast, and put them in a small plate.

He returned to the table with his almost burning coffee, and sat down. He spread some butter on his first toast, but stopped at the feeling of a bit too much curious gaze upon him, which was beginning to be annoying.

''Mikey, do you need something?''

Donatello left the toast on the plate, and eyed his brother, who was swishing his own chair gently. Michelangelo hugged the chair's back for support.

''Not really. Only someone to talk to''

Now that he thought about it, it was not normal to see Michelangelo awake so early in the morning. In fact, he always appeared at around 9 for breakfast. Only Master Splinter and Donatello were awake at this hour. Yes, it was too weird to be just a coincidence.

''What do you want to talk about, then?''

Donatello resumed his actions, beginning to eat once again. He was now curious to know about his younger brother's early rise. A good reason was behind it, for sure.

''Well, you see, we don't talk much lately. I was hoping you could tell me something interesting''

Which was quite true. After breakfast, they had their morning training, and in the afternoon, Michelangelo left to work as Cowabunga Carl. Donatello himself was a Tech Support, and normally stayed in his lab working or creating new machines. And Raphael slept all day, and at night he became Nightwatcher to 'clean' the streets, in his solo-justice style.

Donatello sipped some coffee down his throat, sealing the urge to talk about his brother's unusual rise.

''And, what exactly do you want me to tell you?''

Donatello bit the last of his first toast, and began with his second one. He wasn't sure of what to talk about. As Michelangelo said, they didn't do much apart from work and training. Their lives were quite boring and repetitive, actually.

''I dunno. Maybe about your last actions? You seem occupied with something''

Donatello stared blankly at Michelangelo. He wasn't sure if the turquoise terrapin was aware of his late return, or was simply looking for some family chit-chat time.

Whatever it was, he didn't feel like explaining about yesterday, also because not only Raphael would be in trouble, but he as well. So he decided to use one of Michelangelo's weaknesses against him.

''Well… I was planning a new invention of mine. I wanted to leave it as a surprise, but I guess it can't be helped. I'm creating a new vehicle with an astounding engine motor of 1000 ride-power, sewer type stability, and the capability to-''

Michelangelo covered his ears, shaking his head abruptly.

''Okay, okay!! Stop the explanation. It hurts my brain. I'll simply wait to see it''

Michelangelo walked out of the kitchen and retreated. Donatello loved when he could push back his little brother's curiosity, but only enough to be safe. He didn't like hiding anything from his brothers, if it wasn't necessary.

He finished his breakfast, and cleaned up. Stretching his back, he began walking back to his room, thinking about his comfy bed. He halted when his eyes relapsed on Raphael's door. He felt the need to go inside, to check out if Raphael was alright, because he wanted to help him.

But, what could he really do or say? Raphael decided to be a vigilante, thinking he should carry the world's burden on his shoulders. Nothing Donatello said could change his mind at all.

Because he wasn't Leonardo.

He knew that only Leonardo could really put Raphael back to his senses. Only Leonardo could make him boil to the point of exploding, and after it, Raphael became aware of his own mistakes. But Leonardo was there to help him with his problems, as a reliable hand and leader.

Donatello bit his lower lip harshly. Something inside him was firing up, making him angry. Why was he getting angry? He didn't know why he suddenly felt like that.

All he knew was that he was powerless.

* * *

Updates make readers happy. I so know about it :D So here are more chapters!!

Hope you like it!! ^o^


	4. Chapter 4: Family Time

Chapter 4: Family Time

Donatello returned to his room, and lay down on his bed. He covered his body with the bed sheets, and turned his body to face the wall.

He was uneasy, agitated. He didn't understand why he felt like that, just that those foreign feelings where there, growing little by little.

Was he like this because he couldn't help Raphael? That had to be it. He wasn't a helpful brother, so he was getting angry because of his lack of usefulness. He grunted, and punched the wall.

…Ouch. That hurt. Being confused and angry wasn't enough reason to hit the wall. A new mental note to self.

He sighed, rolling on his shell to face the desk in his room. He investigated with his eyes his computer, his notebooks, his inventions. Those things that made hours flee in what felt mere seconds.

He loved getting lost in thought. Thinking made him feel alive, and allowed him to be profitable to the family. But now, even if he twisted and burned all of his nerve cells, there wasn't a brilliant idea popping in his head.

At this rate, he was not drifting back into sleep, and he knew how much he needed to rest. Right now, thinking wasn't the best thing for him to do. He closed his eyes, and forced his mind to become blank.

To stop thinking about everything.

Raphael woke up at the sudden feeling of pain running through his left forearm till his shoulder. He opened one eye, checking his surroundings, accommodating to the darkness in the room. Raphael saw a basket ball in his line of vision.

That wasn't supposed to be there. At least, it wasn't supposed to be visible from where he was. He looked up, and saw a brown mattress cover his vision of the ceiling.

He had fell off his hammock. That's why he was seeing his basket ball, because he was on the floor.

Raphael half-yawned half-grunted, putting himself up with his right arm. He took a minute to ease the pain in his left arm from the bad position he was in. He shook his hammock harshly, as a way of revenge from falling down, and went to leave his room.

Raphael stepped into the hallway, reaching the guard rail of the second floor to look down. He saw Michelangelo on the living room, in front of the TV, but no sign of Master Splinter or Donatello.

He jumped down, not minding making noise, since he wanted Michelangelo to notice his presence. Which his younger brother did, as he turned his head to look at him, and greeted him with a hand.

''Hey, if it isn't Mister Sleep-all-day!! How was your nap? Took less than expected, actually''

Raphael grunted at the 'funny' remark of his brother, but concentrated on getting some information, like where the shell was the rest of his family.

''Where is Master Splinter?''

''Ignoring me as always, eh?'' Michelangelo shrugged his disappointment off, an answered his question ''He is meditating in his room''

Just as Raphael would expect. But no Donnie wasn't expected at all.

''And Donnie?''

''He took breakfast and locked himself in his room. Haven't come out since''

That wasn't weird at all, since Donatello needed peace and tranquillity to be able to work in his laboratory. If, of course, Donatello was on his laboratory. Funny thing here was, he was locked up in his room, not in his laboratory.

Raphael looked at Donatello's door room, questioning if he should enter and check on the brainiac. He have been worried about him ever since Michelangelo told him he appeared early in the morning. Or at least, that was what Raphael thought happened.

Donatello was exhausted yesterday, Raphael could tell perfectly. So, logical thing was for Donatello to return home and rest. And, even if Donatello had a schedule to follow, he knew better than to not rest his body, and more after such a night fighting.

Yet, Donatello appeared early in the morning. And nobody knew the reason. And Raphael wasn't the one to be left out without answer without a reason. He had to know what happened after he left Donatello.

Deciding to go and pay a visit to the genius turtle, Raphael stepped forward, only to be stopped by a pair of turquoise hands getting a grip on his wrist.

''Hey, I thought you were the one saying that if Donnie needed something or wanted to tell us something, we should wait for him to come to us?''

Michelangelo was right. Raphael did say that this morning, at breakfast. But it was just so Michelangelo wouldn't find out about yesterday night. Raphael sighed internally, and turned around to nod at his younger brother.

''You're right. We shouldn't jump into our brother's business so freely. We have to respect privacy and such''

Michelangelo raised an eyebrow, surprised by his older brother's mature comment. It was a kind of comment Leonardo would say, not Raphael. But Michelangelo nodded, approving the idea. He wouldn't like his brothers to stick their noises into his business without giving him some time to think and see if he could take care of it himself.

They were brothers, they could rely on each other. All four of them knew that. And yet, they also had to understand that they had their own problems and secrets, and they had to respect those things.

Returning to the couch, Michelangelo let his body fall on it, sitting in his favourite position, and patted the sit next to him to invite Raphael to sit with him. Raphael accepted the invitation, and sat down as well, resting his back against the soft fabric of the couch.

He closed his eyes, feeling sleepy. Weird, he had been sleeping all day long, and still felt sleepy. A slight movement of his body made his eyes open, and he looked at his side to see Michelangelo shaking his shoulder.

''So Raph, how about playing some videogames before dinner?''

Raphael looked at the controller his baby brother was offering him, and smirked. It had been a while since he had some video-game fun, especially playing with one of his brothers.

So much gangster butt kicking was really taking away precious time he would like to use for his family. He admitted, but only to himself, he really loved spending time playing videogames and goofing with Michelangelo, practice and play cards with his father, and talk about vehicles repairing and such with Donatello.

His night routine was really preventing him to enjoy some good family moments. But evil didn't rest, and so couldn't him. But for today, he thought that it could be fine for a while.

Raphael took the controller from Michelangelo's hand, and threw a superior glance to Michelangelo.

''Oh ho, you want to challenge me?''

Michelangelo jumped from the couch and landed near the console, switching the videogame he was playing for a new one.

''I know I can't beat you in a fighting game, but you can't defeat me in a shooter game!''

Raphael watched Michelangelo's confident grin, and decided to definitely defeat his smug lil' brother.

''We'll see about that''

Michelangelo took another controller, and sat back on the couch, preparing himself as well for the showdown. He smiled at Raphael, who smiled back, and they both put all their attention into the TV screen.

''Get ready to get your shell defeated, Raphie boy!!''

* * *

Wonder who will win? 8D New chapter for you to read!! *dance*

Hope this entretains you as much as it entretains me!! :D


	5. Chapter 5: Slice and Cook

Chapter 5: Slice and Cook

Raphael grunted at the TV screen. Michelangelo grinned wildly at it.

''I've won, I've won!! Woohooo!!''

Michelangelo was jumping around because he had won their little videogame showdown. Lucky that they didn't made a bet or anything of the sort. Still, Michelangelo won by a mere difference of 800 points, which wasn't much in the game.

Next time, Raphael would surely defeat his young brother in his best field, in his shooter game, and be the cocky winner. But for now, he was happy to see a bouncing Michelangelo smiling madly at him.

It had really been long since he had a fun family time. Raphael didn't know how much he missed it.

Suddenly, a door opened and a pair of footsteps could be heard getting near, so Raphael instinctively turned around to face whoever it was.

''Good evening, my sons''

Oh, it was Master Splinter. Raphael dropped the controller on the couch, and got up to bow and salute his master and father. Michelangelo did the same, and Splinter smiled at them lovingly.

''My sons, I believe is dinner time''

Raphael eyed Michelangelo from the corner of his eye, not sure about the hour it already was. Well, he really wasn't sure of the time normally. He knew videogames could take up plenty of time, but he felt like they were playing for only a brief moment.

''How about making some dinner for us, Raph?''

Now, Raphael turned his face to fully look at his younger sibling, not understanding why was 'he' the chosen one to do the cooking. His mouth opened slightly to perform a question, maybe, but probably something more like a sharp come back would try to get out. And still, before he could knew what he was going to say, he was cut by Michelangelo's voice.

''Think about it as punishment for losing against me!''

Raphael's mouth shut, and he rolled his eyes. Of course, bet or not, Michelangelo HAD to get a prize for winning, somehow. But Raphael actually accepted the proposed idea. It was better than having an overly happy Michelangelo bitching about how he won against his elder brother in a videogame.

So, nodding to both Michelangelo and Splinter, Raphael walked towards the kitchen, and opened the fridge to see what he could make for dinner tonight. After some minutes of investigating the whole fridge, nothing seemed to take Raphael's attention, and as he was getting frustrated for not knowing what to do, he turned around to see his baby brother and his father already sitting in the table, looking at him.

''Anyone wants somethin´ specific?''

Raphael kept the fridge open, leaning a bit of his weight on the door, while his eyes stared at the other two occupants of the kitchen. Michelangelo tilted his head, and his eyes looked up, as if he was in deep thought. Splinter, on the other hand, had his eyes closed, but Raphael knew he wasn't asleep or something like that. He was also thinking of what he might want for dinner.

''I dunno… Pizza?''

Michelangelo was the first one to speak. It didn't surprise Raphael one bit. Nor his answer. They always had pizzas to make in the fridge, but for today, Raphael felt like cooking something real. Not making a cheap pizza.

In fact, Raphael liked cooking. His most entertainment time on the kitchen, is when he has some chicken, or beef, or fish to slice. Slicing made Raphael happy. And whenever he is on cooking duty, he always makes delicious food, for everyone's surprise. But he always puts the excuse he just follows the cook recipes, and that was why it tasted good.

Not because he put all he got on doing it right. For his family. And for himself. Because he really liked cooking. But he would never admit that to anyone.

''No way, Mikey. We already eat too much pizza. And besides, for junk food, I prefer hamburgers''

Raphael replied back, giving some sense to his rejection of Michelangelo's idea of a dinner. Michelangelo frowned, and almost seemed hurt by his words.

''Is not 'junk' food! Is 'fast' food''

Raphael simply patted Michelangelo's shoulder, trying to show that he understood why the young ninja liked it, but it was indeed not healthy food. And that a 'no', was a 'no'.

''Yeah yeah, Mikey, what I meant is that it ain't healthy at all and-''

''But is delicious!!''

Michelangelo was cutting him too many times today, but Raphael fought the urge to hit Michelangelo upside the head, like he normally did. It was because Master Splinter was present, and he would get scolded if he did anything to his orange banded brother.

So, instead of a smack, he glared at the blue eyes that looked back at him, slightly confused. Their eye contact was broken by a soft voice speaking to them.

''My sons. How about a salad?''

Michelangelo's face features twisted slightly. He didn't like salads. Heck, he didn't like anything that was healthy at all. But at least, Michelangelo ate some salads, some 'veggies', like he called them, and drank water instead of so much coke and soda, from time to time. When he was forced, and watched.

''Aww, but that doesn't fill a belly, Master!!''

''Ya mean YOUR stomach, Mike''

Splinter fondled his little beard, understanding that a salad was indeed not enough to suppress hunger for his youngest son. And they normally ate salads for lunch along something else, anyway.

''Well you might be right, Michelangelo…''

Raphael nodded, he didn't want salad either. He already had quite a healthy diet: His beloved cereals and a glass of orange juice in the mornings, a salad always ready for lunch along whatever else was on the menu of that day, and an apple, an orange and a pear for his afternoon snack time. Yet, he couldn't help himself to eat chocolate at midday everyday.

Yes, Raphael liked chocolate. It was the only sweet thing he liked. Though, no-one knew, and had ever seen him eat it. He was very cautious whenever he went to the kitchen to get some. Because, if he was found, he hided the chocolate inside a piece of bread, and it was the only visible thing in his hand. He had a reputation to uphold, in front of his brothers and father.

''How about some pasta?''

Michelangelo and Splinter turned their head to look at Raphael, and their faces flashed two happy smiles, that were agreeing totally with Raphael's option.

''Sound good to me, bro!''

''I agree, my son''

Michelangelo licked his lips, eager with the thought of 'yummy' pasta. Splinter nodded at him, and Raphael took out of the fridge some gratin cheese, a pack of fried tomato, some mince/ground meat, some bottles with different sauces, and closed the door of the fridge, finally letting it re-freeze everything again.

''Pasta it is, then''

Raphael went over a worktop and took out a pot, and looked through the cupboards for a package of pasta. When he got everything on the kitchen table, he began filling the pot with water, when a sudden question formed in his mind.

''Do ya want some fried eggs along with the pasta?''

Raphael liked fried eggs, and every time they made pasta, he makes some fried eggs to accompany it. But his brothers, on the other hand, normally didn't want fried eggs, as for morning breakfast they tended to eat scrambled eggs, or omelettes with bacon, or fried eggs with pancakes.

Right now, Raphael realized he was very different to everyone, with the food thing. It actually surprised him that HE was the one who ate the healthiest, and that, except for his little piece of chocolate snack, he didn't normally eat sweets or pastry.

Master Splinter always had toasts with butter in the mornings, and always gave into his dear sweet puffins, and such have cholesterol problems. He also drank too much tea for his own good. Michelangelo ate horribly bad, lost of pizza, sweets and chips, and zero fruit. For Michelangelo, only dried fruit existed. And bananas, because they had lots of sugar. No wonder he was hyperactive all the time. And yet, the little terrapin had a nice built body.

Donatello was in the middle line. He ate well, never really saying what he preferred. But Raphael has caught the techno lover eating a whole pack of popcorns in less than 10 minutes more than once as an afternoon snack. Some time ago, Raphael wondered why did the chocolate tables suddenly disappear, and thought it was Michelangelo's doing, but to his surprise, he found out it was Donatello the culprit, and it was he who took the whole table and ate it in one day, 'hiding' in his laboratory.

Donatello was reserved, and ate all he was offered by others. But, when he was alone, he ate whatever he wanted, and pleased his body with whatever it asked for. Raphael had noticed over the years, that if Donatello was sad or angry, he carved for chocolate, just like most female humans did when they were depressed. If he was tired of working, and wanted to distract himself, he ate ice-cream and rocked on his chair, getting lost in thoughts. And if he wanted a boost of energy, he ate popcorns and chips. Also, Raphael knew Donatello drank two or three cups of coffee some mornings, instead of only one, when he had stayed up all the night working. Raphael was afraid of too much caffeine in his blood system. But at least, he drank lots of water.

Even Leonardo, who also ate healthy, as he liked salads and fish, couldn't resist his love for roasted chicken, or greasy but delicious fish and chips, nor his cream filled buns for his midnight snack time.

Raphael growled internally, he was thinking about Leo again. And it made him angry, but he just couldn't help it. He couldn't help thinking about all his family, Leonardo included, even thought he was angry at him for not returning home yet. Because he cared for all of them. He was more attentive towards them than he sometimes wanted to be. Raphael noticed and observed many things, wanted or unwanted, and he usually remembered the little things.

''Raphael''

Raphael turned around, to see his father and master sitting alone in the kitchen table. Where was Michelangelo? He was there a second ago…

''And Mikey?''

''He left to call Donatello to come and have dinner''

Raphael's eyes widened a bit. He hadn't notice Michelangelo leaving at all. He was so concentrated in his thoughts, he even blocked his ninja senses.

''Raphael, you seem distracted''

Splinter watched his second eldest son, who had just been lost in thoughts for a few minutes. Raphael hid his face from his father's view, as he took the package of pasta and opened it, pouring the whole content inside the pot.

''Er, well, I was just waitin´ for the water to boil…''

Raphael felt embarrassed, somehow. For letting himself being caught in deep thought, and especially because of what he was thinking. Sure, Master Splinter would be very happy knowing that Raphael was thinking about the family, and yet again, that same thought made Raphael even blush. They all knew how much he truly loved his family, but saying it was a total different thing than thinking about them. Actions speak louder than words, they say, and actions were Raphael's way of showing his concern.

''My son, are you going to do fried eggs then?''

Oh, right. The fried eggs. He almost forgot about them. And that they were the reason why his thoughts trailed off so much. Why he was thinking about his family food problems and preferences. Raphael stirred the wanting-to-stick-together pasta, and made his way to the fridge again.

''So, how many eggs do I make?''

Splinter sighed, and Raphael didn't know the reason for it, but he didn't ask, as he saw that Splinter's joint rose in his always soft and caring smile, and he answered his question.

''Michelangelo said he wanted one egg, and so do I. But I do not know about Donatello''

''Don will probably want only one as well. So, one for Mikey, one for Don, one for ya, Master Splinter, and two fer me''

With the count said and done, Raphael took 5 eggs and closed the fridge, putting the eggs in the table, and returning to stir once again the boiling pasta.

Noticing it would take a while until he had everything cooked, Raphael opted to push Master Splinter out of the kitchen. He did not want his dear father to watch him cook, less alone be bored waiting.

''It will take a while until I finish here, Master Splinter. If ya want, ya can watch one of your favourite TV series. I'll call when everythin´ is ready''

''Oh, nice proposition, my son. Yes, I will go watch 'Love Flies', I don't want to miss Fred's confession''

Raphael couldn't help but smile softly as he watched his retreating father going to the living room and sitting on the couch, taking the TV controller and flipping through the channels until he found the desired one.

Now that he was alone, he stretched his back, and then his fingers, preparing himself to make another delicious dinner for everyone.

Donatello woke up, feeling his body heavy and warm. He opened his eyes, seeing he was trapped in his bed sheets, and freed himself, sitting straight. He rubbed his eyes and face, he was now rested, but he didn't control how much time he was in bed.

He looked at the night clock that was in his bed stand, and it marked 8 p.m.

God, it was so late!! Donatello didn't remember waking up so late before. Sure, he had plenty of times stayed awake all night long, but some coffee and a little nap made the trick to keep his body moving.

But this time, Donatello needed to 'rest', not only to sleep. He had to heal his attacked body, and he was also tired of so much unprofitable thinking. He hated when he wasted time thinking in something that didn't lead anywhere.

A knock on his door made him look up, getting up from his bed. He didn't want anyone to know he had been sleeping all day long, like Raphael usually did.

Raphael.

Donatello had not still talked with his red banded sibling. Even though the 'incident' happened yesterday night, it felt like he hadn't speak with him since days, even weeks.

But he was still unsure if he wanted to talk with him at all. After all, Raphael's dec-

''Don, you alive inside there?''

Donatello scratched his head, and walked to the door, opening it to greet his younger brother. Michelangelo waved his hand, and Donatello stepped back a bit to let him enter inside, which Michelangelo did instantly.

Closing the door, Donatello sat on his favourite, personal rocking chair, as Michelangelo sat on another chair he had for every often visit he got to his room. After all, he was 'Doctor Donnie' and 'Mr. Fix it all', so he received many visits to his room -or lab- and decided to get an extra chair for his room, and two extra ones for his lab.

''Hey Donnie, did I just wake you up?''

''Of course not, Mikey. I was immersed in my thoughts, that's why I didn't answer''

Donatello didn't normally lie, so he was not used to the pressure it provoked him. Lying was a bad thing, especially if you did it to your important ones, but just this time, he really didn't want anyone to know about his strange behaviour. Well, he had only half lied, as it was true he had been lost in thoughts.

''What were you thinking about?''

There he went again. Just like this morning, Michelangelo tossed questions to Donatello, and he didn't want to answer them. Mainly because he himself was not sure what was going on with his mind, anyway.

''My work, my inventions. You know''

Again, a lie. It felt like his tongue burned for doing it.

''Nothing more?''

If Michelangelo was asking him so much, it was because he had noticed something was off. Or that something was wrong with Donatello. Ignoring Michelangelo was not an option, as he could be very insistent, to the point of pure aggravation. They all knew how annoying could Michelangelo get if he wanted something.

But telling him what was he thinking when he still needed to talk with Raphael and get some clear thoughts, was another big no. So, all he could do was lie to the curious orange clad terrapin. Even if it almost killed him to do it.

''No, Mikey. Nothing more. There really isn't much for me to think about, anyway''

''Donnie, that is actually my line''

Donatello chuckled softly, along with Michelangelo's little laugh. He was surprised when Michelangelo jumped of the chair, and took his forearm, dragging him out of the room.

''Let's go have dinner, Donnie!''

Donatello's stomach reacted at the pronunciation of the word dinner. He was hungry, no, starving, as he had missed lunch and had only two toasts this morning. He nodded in agreement, and followed his cheerful brother, who didn't let go of his arm.

They walked down the stairs, and saw Master Splinter on the couch, watching the TV. He was probably watching one of his romance series, and was so absorbed by the TV he did –or at least, seemed to- not notice his two passing by sons.

Crossing the living room, they marched inside the kitchen, where they found Raphael moving around the kitchen, muttering things to himself, mere whispers that went almost unnoticed.

Michelangelo put one finger on Donatello's mouth, as a sign to tell him not to say anything, and he made another gesture to indicate him to stay still. Donatello was curious about the sudden command, but he still did as he was told.

He stood in front of the door, semi-hiding, and saw how Michelangelo stealthily tiptoed his way inside the kitchen, getting near a little wardrobe they had to store the broom, the mop, and some bed sheets and blankets. They even had some medicines, just in case. And more things Donatello didn't remember right now.

Michelangelo opened quietly the wardrobe, and took out something that looked like a cloth. He closed the wardrobe, and got near Raphael, this one still not noticing their presences, still mumbling words Donatello couldn't comprehend for being extremely low.

Man, Raphael was truly absorbed with cooking to not notice Michelangelo standing right behind him.

Michelangelo stretched the cloth in his hand, letting it fall to its original size, and with a quick movement, he put it around Raphael, earning a jump from this one.

''What tha-?''

''Easy, Raph. Is just me, Mikey''

Raphael looked at Michelangelo, and then at the arms encircling his waist. He saw Michelangelo making a knot on whatever he put on him, and pointed at it.

''The shell is this?''

''Is an apron!!''

Oh, god. It was true. It was the apron Master Splinter asked April to buy a long time ago.

''WHAT!?''

''Calm down, Raphie boy! You know you have to use it when cooking!''

Donatello couldn't help but laugh, internally. Raphael looked in between disbelief and rage at their young brother, while this one was grinning like a mad psycho, adjusting the apron on Raphael. He seemed to want to kill Michelangelo, but he was stopped by this one, who moved a finger in front of him.

''Raph, you never let us see you with the apron, and it's not fair!''

''I don't wear this… damn sissy things, Mike''

''But Raph, it looks nice on you!! And besides, you lost against me. This is part of the punishment for losing''

Lost against Michelangelo? Those were news for Donatello. But whatever the orange clad turtle referred to, he surely was aiming for a grand prize with this.

''I thought I only had ta make dinner?''

''You thought wrong, my dear brother! Now, stop complaining and finish dinner, I'm so hungry!!''

If it weren't for the fried eggs assaulting Raphael with burning oil, Michelangelo would probably be dead right now. Because Raphael had to low the fire, and move a bit the eggs, earning more burning bullets to his body, but the apron stopped them to reach his body. Michelangelo had enough time to make his retreat, that was reaching the door, where Donatello stood.

''Well guys, I have to go to the bathroom. See you in a bit!''

Michelangelo crossed the living room, disappearing inside the bathroom. Donatello wasn't sure if he was still asleep or not, because everything seemed so surreal. Raphael distracted while cooking, Michelangelo putting THE apron on Raphael, and getting away with it.

Donatello turned to enter the kitchen finally, where Raphael was fuming and cursing Michelangelo, probably, and trying to undo the knot of the 'evil apron'. Donatello smiled a bit, pitying him, and walked near to help Raphael.

''I'll undo it for you''

Raphael's gaze shot up, and his hands froze when he saw Donatello standing there, in front of him. Donatello swore he saw Raphael's face turning a red shade, but it was a mere second, because Raphael turned to take the fried eggs out of the pan, putting two new ones to fry.

As he was not answered, Donatello reached and began trying to undo the knot. For his luck, or more like, Raphael's bad luck, it wasn't loosening at all.

''Geez, what's with this knot? Is a double – no, a triple one!''

Michelangelo had made a knot that was almost impossible to undo, so Raphael could not put the apron off.

''When I see him, I'm gonna make him eat all his plate in one go''

An angry Raphael was never good. But a pissed off Raphael was as dangerous as an uncontrolled chain saw, or worse. Donatello –and everyone- knew that messing too much with Raphael could lead to quite frightening endings. But Michelangelo did not learn the lesson, the damn fool.

''Sorry Raph, but I can't seem to undo it''

Sighing, Raphael put his hand on Donatello's shoulder, shaking it a bit, thanking his effort.

''Don't worry, Don. Is ok''

Raphael turned once again to the fire, putting all his attention back on the frying eggs. Donatello decided to sit on a chair, and put his head on his palm, watching Raphael cook, not succeeding in avoiding looking at the light green apron.

When Splinter told them about the idea of having one, only Leonardo and Michelangelo agreed on it. Leonardo, because he always agreed with Master Splinter, and Michelangelo because it was a great funny idea for him. Raphael, on the other hand, was totally against it, and said he would not wear an apron even if his life depended on it. Donatello neither agreed or disagreed. As long as it served a purpose, it was welcomed by him.

But after deciding about having an apron, a great fight started. About the colour of it. Michelangelo wanted a pink one, just so he could embarrass all his family, for pure dumb fun. Leonardo wanted a blue one, or a grey one, or a brown one. And Raphael, if it wasn't red, he would not wear it. And even if it was red, he would still not wear it. For Donatello, a purple one would have been his choice, but he didn't say a thing, just saying that anything was fine with him.

In the end, Master Splinter opted to get a green one, and everyone was pleased with the choice. Though, when April bought the apron, she bought a light green apron, which looked a bit... too sweet.

Donatello remembered when April left the apron in the kitchen table, so everyone could check it. Leonardo and Splinter said it was nice, not wanting to disappoint April. Michelangelo tried it on, acting like a newly married and 'flirting' with Leonardo and Donatello.

And Raphael? Oh, Raphael. Donatello would never forget the look in his eyes. If looks could kill, Raphael would have a very powerful weapon in his repertory. He was almost literally shooting icy daggers to the apron when he saw it. Almost, because it was impossible to do so. But he tried. As hard as he could.

But the show started when Raphael had to put it on the first time, when it was cooking duty for him. He had a big fight with Splinter and Leonardo. Master Splinter told him he should use it, as it was like another cooking tool, and because April bought it for them. And Leonardo, because he was disobeying his master and father, and acting 'childish' and 'stubbornly'.

Donatello didn't remember ever seeing Raphael wearing it before. He truly hated the poor apron, and always preferred to use other cloths around the kitchen. Today was probably the first time he wore it, and because he was being forced by Michelangelo.

Leonardo didn't mind using the apron, saying it was more helpful than it seemed. Michelangelo told him he looked nice on it, earning a shy chuckle from Leonardo. And Donatello admitted it, too. Michelangelo, on the contrary, because of his usual jokes and stupidities, lost all the charm the apron could give him. And when Donatello himself wore it, well, he didn't know how he looked on it, but he did use it, as it was, like, an order for him. And it was indeed helpful.

His arm felt numb, as he had been thinking for a few minutes, supporting his head all the time on his palm. He adjusted himself on the chair, this time leaning on the back of the chair, still watching Raphael's movement around the kitchen.

It was such pleasant sight for Donatello. He liked watching people work, because, for once, it was not him working, and it also made him happy to see people doing profitable things.

He had watched his brothers cook many times before, but he liked watching Raphael cook. He always took the most time cooking, but his food was the best. Also, even if he didn't say it, Donatello knew Raphael liked cooking, just seeing how much care he put on it, checking the ingredients hadn't expired, calibrating the amounts needed perfectly, reading the cooking recipes over and over again, even memorizing it.

But, today the sight was also unusual. Raphael was wearing, forcefully, the light green apron, and it was ever so weird. Donatello felt something jump inside him, as if he was tickled, whenever he eyed the apron that curved Raphael's figure.

He looked so… cute.

Donatello suddenly gasped. Where did that come from? Since when did Raphael seem CUTE to him, for god's shake?

''Something wrong, Don?''

Raphael looked at his genius brother, who had his eyes wide as plates for an unknown reason, and had yelped suddenly. Donatello looked away, embarrassed for the sudden thought that crossed his mind.

''Uhm, eh, no, nothing, I mean…''

Gosh, why was so difficult to mutter words right now?

''I'm almost finished here. Mind putting the table?''

Donatello internally thanked Raphael, for giving him something to do, and he nodded to him. He immediately sat up and took a napkin, watering it a bit, and cleaned the kitchen table of any stains it could have. He then took fours plates and glasses out of the cupboard. He took the cutlery as well, and began placing everything correctly in the table.

When he finished, he saw Raphael placing a plate with five fried eggs on the table, and a platter full of pasta as well.

''Donnie, can ya call Master Splinter and Mikey? I don't want the food ta get cold''

Donatello said a soft 'yes', and marched towards the living room, where he knew he would find Master Splinter. Along with him, Michelangelo was sitting on the couch, one finger in his mouth, his eyes wide and piercing the TV screen. Donatello walked near the couch, putting his hand on the back of it.

''Dinner is ready''

Splinter turned to look at him, giving him a smile and a 'thank you', and got up of the couch. Michelangelo took the controller and shut down the TV, jumping off the couch and rushing to the kitchen. Donatello walked with Splinter inside the kitchen, but this last one was taken aback by the view he found inside the kitchen.

''Well, Raphael, I am pleased to see you are using the apron finally''

Splinter smiled so much, it was almost scary. But he was truly happy, Donatello could tell. Michelangelo nodded, watching up and down Raphael's body.

''I am, too''

Michelangelo smiled mockingly towards Raphael, who tried as best as he could to keep his cool, and simply served some pasta in each plate, along with the sauce he had just made.

''Smells wonderfully, Raph!''

Michelangelo was sniffing the air, filling his lung with the strong smell of the sauce. Donatello hoped he would not drool on the table, at least.

''Then it will taste better, my sons''

Splinter was also investigating thoroughly the sauce, like trying to guess the ingredients used on it. As soon as Raphael finished serving, he sat down with everyone.

Michelangelo pricked some pasta and curled it on his fork, bringing a ball of pasta to his mouth, chewing happily.

''Cheriou'sly, Gaph, dou hag to tich me hao dou fade zuch telichious fug!!''

''Mikey, please, eat or talk, but don't do both things at the same time…''

Even if he was lecturing Michelangelo, it was so funny seeing him talk with his mouth full, speaking almost incoherent words, like he was talking in another language. Splinter chuckled softly, and even Raphael, who was mad at him, smiled a bit when he saw his little brother doing stupid things, again.

''Bad I gant jelp id, iz so wood!!''

Michelangelo ended coughing hard, because, no one can't –and should- talk while trying to eat. Donatello patted his back, as Raphael took his glass and filled it with water, so he could push down the huge alimentary bolus that had formed in his throat.

After Michelangelo's little accident, all of them ate and talked peacefully. When they finished, Donatello told their father to let them handle the cleaning, so Splinter went to the couch once again, to keep watching his dear TV series.

''Mikey, undo this goddamn knot''

''Aww, but you look so-''

''Mike. NOW''

''Okay, okay! Come here, this is tricky''

Yes, the knot was indeed tricky. Like Michelangelo himself was. After some pulling, some twisting, and some other movements Donatello wasn't sure how to describe, the knot finally loosened, freeing Raphael from the grasp of the annoying apron.

''There you go''

''Finally!''

Raphael took the apron furiously, and threw it against a chair, looking hatefully at it. Michelangelo laughed softly, but then yawned, and rubbed his eyes.

''Man, I'm so sleepy… I'm calling it a day''

''Wait Mikey, aren't you going to help us clean?''

Getting away with the apron thing was already a miracle, but Donatello knew Raphael would not let him get away with no cleaning. And, Michelangelo knew as well, as he put his best puppy eyes to Donatello, begging him to let him go to sleep.

''Let him go''

Raphael's deep voice made both Donatello and Michelangelo turn to look at him, raising their eyebrows at the unexpected sentence. But, not wanting to push his luck anymore, Michelangelo gave a quick 'thank you' and speeded out of the kitchen.

Donatello opened his mouth to pronounce the forming question in his lips, but Raphael beat him, speaking first.

''I prefer him out of my sight. Or else I'll hit him like he wasn't hit before''

Donatello closed his mouth, nodding to Raphael in understanding. If Michelangelo stayed, he would just say more things to Raphael, annoying him to the extreme. So, it was the best solution to let him go.

Donatello took all the plates, glasses and cutlery, and put them into the sink. He took a sponge and added some soap, to clean everything. After some time scrubbing, he opened the faucet to clean the soap away, and gave the wet dinner set to Raphael, who was waiting with a cloth to dry everything.

''Thanks for the help, Donnie''

Donatello looked at Raphael, who was placing back everything, and flashed a happy smile to him.

''You're welcome, Raphie''

Raphie.

It had been so long since the last time Donatello called Raphael like that. Everyone called him simply by Raph. In fact, only Michelangelo called him Raphie, and it was never for a good purpose. But to Donatello, Raphie was an affectionate way to call his elder brother, to show care and need, and he liked calling him Raphie.

Sadly, when they grew older, they stopped using it, as they probably guessed it would sound weird to call a grown up person with a child nickname. Well, a grown up mutant turtle.

Donatello noticed Raphael staring at him, like if he had seen a ghost. Tilting his head, Donatello put his 'I don't understand what's wrong' face, and Raphael simply shook his head, raising a hand.

''Never mind. I'll take care of the table. Ya can go, if ya want to''

Raphael took the sponge and began cleaning the table. Donatello saw that the light green apron was still holding in the chair, and took it to fondle it and store it in the wardrobe again.

''I guess you won't use it again…''

Raphael stopped cleaning the table and looked at Donatello, seeing him with the apron in hand, and raised a confused eyebrow.

''Why ya say that?''

''Uh…?''

Oh, did Donatello just say that out aloud? Must have trailed off unintentionally…

''Well, it looked nice on you''

Donatello blushed when he heard himself say that, and quickly made another sentence to 'explain' his sudden 'confession'.

''…And, uhm, you have to admit it is useful''

Raphael was cleaning the table, slowly, listening to the purple clad turtle words, and he scratched his head.

''Guess I can use it… from time to time, that is''

Donatello couldn't help but feel his joint raise in a grin, as Raphael's words reached his ears. He wasn't sure why, but it made him very happy to be able to see Raphael with the apron again.

He finally stored it in the wardrobe, and looked around the kitchen. Raphael just finished drying the table with a napkin. Everything cleaned, everything in order. Like Leonardo would say.

Donatello sighed.

When was Leonardo going to come back home?

* * *

Holy shell, this was long. The longest chapter ever, in my entire fanfiction writer career XD

I tend to finish with Leo the chapters... poor him, I'm neglecting him on purpose!! D:

Well, hope your eye balls doesn't pop out after the long read, and that you have fun reading it!! 8D


End file.
